Viridi's Choice
by Sonochu
Summary: With Pit's sudden return after the battle with Pyrrhion, he is overwhelmed by the sheer force of centurions and Hade's creatures. Time is running out and it's up to Viridi to decide his final fate. So what's her decision? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus**

* * *

This situation was inevitable really. Nothing could've been done to prevent this. It was obvious that Pit was going to get overwhelmed from the start. He might have been able to handle the centurions, those soldiers he once led and protected with all his heart now fighting against him, he could even handle the being controlling his angelic body when he himself only hosted a human one, but he could not handle it all without any help. This would be where Palutena offered some assistance. Too bad the circumstances have changed.

In any normal situation Viridi would've laughed at his misery. There was no true harm in what was going on. Being an angel, if he ever fell in combat, he would just come back due to the powers of his patron goddess. She betrayed him though, and would not lift a finger to help him. In fact, her energy was instead going towards killing him.

And here the Goddess of Nature sat, with all the power in the world to save this fallen angel from his fate, perfectly still, waging a battle within her own head. This angel was the strongest member within the Goddess of Light's army, her enemy. She should've felt happy for how this event was playing out, yet she only felt sadness and pain.

Perhaps what Arlon said was true. Even if he was considered one of the biggest obstacles on the Forces of Nature's path, most of the commanders, including Viridi herself, have warmed up to his upbeat, naïve personalities. He had spunk and it showed. They held no true ill will against each other besides a clash in ideologies. So what was stopping her from saving him now?

It was true that her forces hadn't directly attacked the centurions, or even the humans really, in a few years, since the Aurum were defeated and that creature -which was the only way to describe him besides calling him an outright parasite- was released. Though she also liked to brand him Chaos Kin for causing chaos wherever he went. Still, Viridi took a back seat when Hades launched his assault on the humans, and continued doing nothing when Palutena turned her centurions against them too. So many humans died because of this; it was pitiful. This was the first time she saw the humans as weak, feeble things. Compared to the armies of the gods, they might as well have been ants. They always tried to put up a reasonable defense, but they only ended up becoming lambs to the slaughter. The only true person still fighting for these humans was Pit, who might as well have been one right now. What use was an angel that couldn't fly and no longer had a patron goddess? He was scrawny, weak, and couldn't even protect himself.

That was the point of her existence, wasn't it? The Goddess of Nature was supposed to protect defenseless creatures, and, while these creatures were mainly the forests and animals who inhabited them, humans and angels fell into that category too, even if they were causing an imbalance to the cycle. In fact, she alone should've been the one to deal with them. At least then she would know that balance was restored and there was no collateral damage. This all meant it was her duty to help this angel when he had no one else to turn to. If she thought of him as just a defenseless creature, then who cares if he destroyed one of her reset bomb factories and attacked two of her commanders? Who cares that during these battles many members of her forces of nature were destroyed? Actually, she would never forgive him for that. That's the thing though, wasn't it? He may have been defenseless at the moment, but when he wasn't he was able to commit many atrocities against her forces and would probably do so again if he joined the Goddess of Light once more.

Was it possible he would give up on Palutena and join her on her crusade instead? True, she'd probably have to give up on attacking the humans, something she already did temporarily. By doing that though, she'd gain an indispensable commander in her forces, who, granted, probably didn't know how to properly lead considering the centurions were rarely used and always commanded by the Goddess of Light on those occasions. Still, she had seen him fight previously, and it was quite obvious he was powerful, a fierce opponent in his own right.

This wouldn't be the first time she rescued him either. During the battle against Pyrrhon and the Aurum brain she saved him, but that time was also very different. The fate of the entire planet, no, the universe was at risk. Admittedly, it was odd that Palutena was actively attacking the angel. Forsaking her closest servant was one thing; trying to kill him is something else. Strange indeed.

She knew the pros and she knew the cons. She thought of every possibility, every path that could lead from this, yet she still had no clue what to do. If only time would stop for her.

Watching as the centurion strongarm backhanded the angel, sending his skidding across the floor, she knew her time was almost out. The poor angel couldn't take much more abuse from his foes before finally falling. By the looks of things he'd already taken too many hits.

What if she tried to go halfway and gave the angel a Drink of the Gods or something to heal him? She wouldn't be fully committing and he wouldn't end up dead. Viridi looked back at the ongoing battle as another centurion strongarm appeared only to grab Pit's broken body and throwing him across the field. No, even fully healed he would still fall. This was just too much for him to deal with too fast.

The goddess couldn't help but root for him when he picked himself back up and pulles another arrow with his bow. He just wouldn't give up even though his death was a certainty. There was an adage the humans used to say. How did it go? Ah yes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. These centurions were the enemy of both her and Pit right now, so that made him her ally, her...friend. He was a friend of hers, if only temporarily. Perhaps when he went back to Palutena, because it was a long shot that he'd ever go with Viridi, who he'd warm up with his naive ways, perhaps then they would be enemies once more. For now though, they were just friends, allies.

There was no way she could let her friend be destroyed. Die? Yes. She would probably watch him die many times, but for him these deaths wouldn't be permanent for she would be right there ready to revive him whenever it was requires. Who knows, she might even give him a hot spring every once and a while.

Finally the angel couldn't take anymore and fell to the power of the strongarms. Fortunately the Goddess of Nature was already activating the power kept within her staff to bring him back a ways away. Pit looked up to the sky as if to thank his patron goddess, never to realize it was really Viridi who saved his life. A melancholy smile formed on Viridi's face at the thought of it.

* * *

**And there we have it. I'm not sure if this would be considered a PitxViridi kind of story, so I'll just leave that**** up**** to you guys. This is also my first Kid Icarus story. Depending on how this goes ****it**** won't be the last either. I have a couple plot concepts I'd like to write if there's any interest for them. **

**In other words, please leave a review on your opinion of the story whether it be positive or negative!**


End file.
